Liens sacrés
by Paige0703
Summary: Une nouvelle mission va mettre à l'épreuve les liens unissant Finch et Reese. Et si au final ils en apprenaient plus l'un sur l'autre ? Mais arriveront-ils à surmonter les éventuelles obstacles ?
1. Congés

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je viens de faire le tri dans les fichiers de mes fics et qu'est-ce que je trouve ? Une fic de PoI non posté ! Non mais quel honte !**_

 _ **Du coup je poste de ce pas le premier chapitre de cette courte fic (qui date pourtant de plus d'un an déjà !)**_

 _ **Elle comporte 4 chapitres en tout : un part semaine ^^**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Liens sacrés**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Congé**_

Dimanche matin, dans la ville de New-York, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Quelques nuages ci et là n'empêchaient en aucune façon les doux rayons d'été de venir caresser les habitants de la ville. Beaucoup paressaient sur les terrasses des restaurants, des bars ou encore dans les parcs de la ville. C'était, après tout, le dernier jour de la semaine pour profiter du beau temps, en famille ou non, avant le début de la nouvelle semaine et le retour au travail. Étudiants et patrons, subordonnés et enfants, cadres ou employés, tous s'affairaient à prendre du bon temps. John Reese était l'un deux. Déambulant dans les rues de la ville, Reese prenait lentement la direction de la bibliothèque. N'ayant pas encore eu de nouvelles de son patron, il se doutait à juste titre qu'ils n'avaient pas encore reçu de nouveau numéro... _Pour le moment en tout cas,_ pensa l'ex-agent spécial. Il passa devant plusieurs restaurants ce qui lui donna envie de manger dehors ce midi. Ils mangeaient toujours soit enfermés dans la bibliothèque soit enfermés dans l'appartement qui leur servait de planque. _Un peu de changement ne peut pas faire de mal,_ se dit Reese pour se donner du courage avant d'inviter son partenaire. Il ne savait pas encore si ce dernier avait déjà des plans, mais il espérait bien que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Alors qu'il longeait un fast-food, son attention fut attirée par un des clients. Il stoppa sa marche avant de faire face au restaurant. Il plissa des yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Évidemment, il faut que ça tombe sur moi. Heureusement que je ne suis pas pressé...

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans le fast-food, observant minutieusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : un homme armé et cagoulé tenait une arme à la main, la pointant vers les employés. Il vérifia les deux entrées avant de faire le tour de la bâtisse pour en trouver une autre. Il vérifia l'entrée de service et fut bien soulagé de voir que cette dernière n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra le plus discrètement possible se retrouvant non loin des cuisines. Il se baissa, tendant l'oreille tout en avançant le plus silencieusement possible. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se retrouver derrière le comptoir. Après avoir fait un rapide signe aux employés pour qu'ils fassent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, Reese commença à s'avancer vers l'entrée des cuisines.

\- Chuuut, redemanda Reese alors qu'une des employés s'apprêtait à lui parler.

Elle détourna les yeux, regardant de nouveau vers la salle en face d'elle. Reese jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la pièce où se tenait encore le braqueur ainsi que les clients. Alors que Reese passait la tête pour repérer le braqueur, celui-ci lui tournait désormais le dos. Un sac en main, sac qui semblait déjà contenir les caisses, il s'avança vers les clients les plus proches.

\- Videz vos poches, et plus vite que ça ! S'écria l'homme cagoulé.

Un couple commença à sortir ce qu'il avait, plaçant le tout dans le sac, quand Reese commença à s'approcher du braqueur. Avant même que ce dernier ne remarque sa présence, il lui attrapait déjà le bras, le faisant se retourner face à lui. Le couple s'éloigna rapidement alors que les employés se baissaient, se cachant alors derrière le comptoir. Un coup de feu partit mais l'homme fut rapidement désarmé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il gisait au sol, inconscient.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda alors Reese.

Les quatre caissières, le gérant et tous ceux se trouvant alors en cuisine sortirent de leurs cachettes. Un homme, la petite cinquantaine, s'approcha de Reese. Pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui venait de se passer il lui dit tout de même:

\- Merci de votre aide. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans votre intervention.

George tendit alors une main encore légèrement tremblante vers Reese. Ce dernier la serra poliment avant de demander :

\- Quelqu'un a t-il prévenu la police ?

\- Pas encore, répondit une employée.

Les autres, firent non de la tête.

\- Bien, je m'en charge.

Il sortit alors son portable de sa poche avant de composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et ce depuis un moment maintenant. Trois sonneries plus tard l'appel était accepté.

\- Fusco, j'écoute, répondit alors Lionel.

\- Un peu de travail ça te tente ? Demanda Reese.

\- Parce que tu crois que je fais quoi en ce moment ? Rétorqua Lionel sur un ton moqueur.

\- Je ne sais pas et honnêtement, ça ne m'intéresse, mais pas du tout, lui répondit John. Je t'attends dans un fast-food.

Reese lui donna l'adresse précise que Fusco nota vite fait sur un papier non loin. Il demanda alors :

\- Tu paies à manger j'espère ? Que je ne me déplace pas pour rien...

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien... c'est pour le boulot. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à devenir encore plus rembourré.

\- Pas sympa... Je peux au moins savoir pour quoi je me déplace ?

\- Braquage. Enfin, début de braquage.

\- Un de vos jobs ? Demanda Lionel prêt à partir.

\- Non, je passais juste dans le coin, répondit Reese.

\- T'attire vraiment les problèmes toi, se moqua Lionel.

\- Ça j'avais remarqué. Je dirais même que je m'en suis rendu compte le jour où je t'ai rencontré Lionel.

\- Haha, vraiment sympa, répondit Lionel. J'arrive.

Il quitta son bureau avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Reese rangea son portable.

\- La police est prévenue. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Merci, dit George.

Reese s'éloigna alors, s'avançant vers la sortie.

\- Vous partez ? Demanda alors une des caissières, légèrement paniquée.

\- Oui, je suis attendu ailleurs, répondit Reese.

\- Et... lui alors ? Reprit la jeune femme en montrant le braqueur d'un signe de la tête.

\- Il ne peut plus rien faire. Il n'y a plus aucun risque... sauf qu'il prenne la fuite.

\- Mais...

Voyant que la jeune femme était au bord des larmes et que les autres personnes présentes commençaient peu à peu à s'agiter elles aussi, il soupira.

\- Bien, je reste ici jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police.

\- Merci et... désolée, s'excusa la caissière.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Reese pour la rassurer.

Une dizaine de minutes après, le lieutenant Fusco faisait son entrée dans le fast-food.

\- T'as pris ton temps, remarqua Reese alors que Lionel s'avançait vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... pas vraiment envie que tu me portes la poisse. C'est donc lui ? Dit-il en montrant le braqueur au sol.

\- T'es vraiment doué, ironisa Reese.

Fusco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

\- Tu peux y aller.

\- Tant mieux, je suis attendu, ajouta Reese heureux de pouvoir filer.

\- De toute façon tu es _toujours_ attendu, lui fit remarquer Fusco.

\- Pas faux... remarqua Reese en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le gérant l'interpella.

\- Attendez, laissez-moi encore vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, lui dit Reese.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose... même rien du tout, mais prenez ça, dit-il en lui tendant une petit poche en papier.

\- Merci, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, dit-il tout en s'emparant du paquet.

Il quitta enfin le fast-food, reprenant sa marche vers la bibliothèque. Un arrêt comme chaque jours pour prendre le thé de Finch et il était enfin prêt pour rejoindre son partenaire. Il finit rapidement le trajet arrivant finalement devant l'immense bâtisse dans laquelle il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre son patron. Bien que le mot "patron" ne fût plus le mot adapté à leur relation, Reese aimait bien taquiner Finch en l'appelant encore comme ça, de temps à autre. Il entra dans la bibliothèque avant de s'avancer vers l'imposant escalier qu'il gravit d'un pas léger.

Quand il posa enfin le pied sur la dernière marche, il fut étonné et quelque peu déçu de ne pas y trouver son partenaire. Même le malinois n'était pas présent. Il siffla tout de même le chien quand il remarqua que la laisse de ce dernier était encore là. Une fois débarrassé de ce qu'il tenait en main, il vit arriver Bear. Ce dernier se précipita dans sa direction avant de se jeter sur lui. Il joua quelques instants avec le malinois avant de parcourir le chemin inverse du chien. Il put alors trouver l'informaticien dans une des nombreuses salles de la bibliothèque.

\- Nettoyage de printemps ? Demanda Reese alors que Finch était en train de trier tout un tas de papier.

\- En effet, répondit Finch sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous faites ceci ? Demanda Reese.

\- Mmm, je dirais plus de deux heures, finit par répondre l'informaticien après réflexion.

\- C'est donc l'heure pour une petite pause amplement méritée. Je vous ai apporté votre thé et des beignets, lui dit alors Reese.

Finch leva enfin les yeux des papiers qui continuaient de s'entasser sur le bureau. Il posa son regard sur son partenaire avant de soupirer.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire Mr Reese ? Demanda alors Finch quelque peu désabusé.

\- Heu non. Enfin, peut-être "Bonjour Finch" ? Tenta-t-il.

Finch secoua la tête. _Désespérant,_ pensa l'informaticien. Il quitta sa place, passant tout près de son partenaire.

\- Suivez-moi, lui dit Finch. Allez m'attendre là-bas, ajouta-t-il en montrant la pièce où se trouvait son installation.

Finch disparut dans un des rayonnages de la bibliothèque avant de faire son retour à peine une minute après. Trousse de soins dans les mains, il vint la poser sur la table avant de faire face à son coéquipier.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Finch.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Reese réalisa qu'il avait été légèrement blessé lors de son intervention pendant le braquage.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que l'ex-agent trouva à dire.

\- Oui, "Oh". Je peux savoir ce qui vous ai arrivé pour que vous soyez blessé par ce qui semble être une balle alors que nous n'avons même pas de numéro ? Lui demanda Finch quelque peu de mauvaise humeur.

\- J'ai, dirons-nous, assisté bien malgré moi à un braquage.

\- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à laisser la police s'en charger ?

\- Non, c'était plus rapide et plus sûr ainsi. La preuve, personne n'a été blessé.

\- Mis à part vous, vous voulez dire ?

\- Oui, mis à part moi. Mais je trouve que tout s'est très bien passé, moi, répondit Reese ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de la mauvaise humeur de son partenaire.

Finch lui fit enlever sa veste et sa chemise avant de nettoyer la plaie, peu profonde et de la désinfecter comme il se doit. Reese pouvait sentir la douceur des mains de son partenaire sur sa peau nue, ce qui le déstabilisait comme jamais. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de le prendre dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. _La raison sûrement,_ se dit Reese avant de soupirer, déprimé.

\- Je vous aie fait mal ? Lui demanda Finch.

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Et puis j'ai un seuil de tolérance à la douleur assez élevé.

\- Ça, je l'avais remarqué. Ne même pas se rendre compte que l'on est blessé... Quoique, venant de vous, cela ne m'étonne guère.

Reese eut un léger sourire alors que Finch finissait de nettoyer sa plaie. De douces caresses sur sa peau, de doux frissons dans son corps, une chaleur indescriptible se répandant dans tout son être... Reese aurait presque pu être comblé si Finch ne venait pas de finir de mettre le bandage sur son bras. Plus déprimé que jamais, il observa son partenaire refermer la boîte avant de partir la remettre à sa place. Il se permit de soupirer de frustration. Finch avait été si près de lui et pourtant il n'avait rien pu faire. Lui, qui ne vivait que pour son associé, ne pouvait au final rien dire. Lui, qui avait enfin eu la chance de croiser de nouveau le chemin de l'amour devait garder ça pour lui et ne pouvait même pas en profiter.

Finch finit par faire son retour. Il passa tout près de Reese, qui dû encore prendre sur lui pour ne pas enlacer son partenaire, avant de s'installer à sa place habituelle. Il prit finalement son thé.

\- De nouveaux beignets ? Remarqua l'informaticien.

\- Oui, un cadeau du gérant du fast-food. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, lui expliqua Reese avant de s'installer à son tour.

Il observa le profil de son partenaire prenant une bouchée de beignet. Il arrêta son regard sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Ces lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser, dont il espérait tant prendre un jour possession, les malmenant alors des siennes. Si un jour il pouvait goûter à ces lèvres si tentantes, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Il soupira discrètement. Jamais une telle opportunité ne viendrait. Pourquoi diable embrasserait-il son partenaire ? Il n'y avait aucun cas où cette possibilité pourrait voir le jour.

Finch se tourna alors vers lui. Il fut quelque peu surpris par le regard triste et sombre de son associé. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête pour le rendre si soucieux ?

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? Demanda Finch d'une voix douce. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Ah si, dit-il en s'emparant d'un beignet.

Il devait faire attention. Finch était très observateur et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'inquiéter et encore moins qu'il ne perce à jour son plus gros secret.

\- En parlant de manger, ça vous tente que l'on déjeune dehors ce midi ? Proposa l'ex-agent.

Finch sembla réfléchir à cette proposition, mais quand il vit la lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de son coéquipier, il n'eut pas la force de dire qu'il voulait finir son rangement.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit finalement l'informaticien pour le plus grand bonheur de Reese.

Ce dernier se permit de sourire faiblement, heureux de cette sortie improvisée.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Peu avant midi, les deux hommes quittèrent donc la bibliothèque pour un petit restaurant italien dont Reese avait entendu parler lors d'une de leurs précédentes missions. Le repas se passa sans qu'aucun incident ne survienne. Ils purent déjeuner sans être dérangé par la machine ou par un des lieutenants. Reese put enfin se détendre sans risquer de se faire tirer dessus, ce qui permit ainsi à l'informaticien de se détendre aussi.

Finch était toujours sous pression quand il savait son partenaire en danger et les mots réconfortants de l'ex-agent ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se détendre. _"Je suis habitué à ce genre de situation", "Je ne suis plus à une cicatrice près"_ ou encore _"Dans le pire des cas je sais que mon infirmier personnel me soignera."_ Finch ne savait pas depuis quand il ressentait ça, mais il culpabilisait de plus en plus de l'envoyer ainsi en plein dans les ennuis, risquer sa vie sans même lui garantir qu'il s'en sortirait à chaque fois... C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il profita de ce moment de détente, bien heureux que son partenaire l'ait invité. De plus, il devait admettre qu'il s'était régalé.

\- On y va ? Dit Reese avant de payer.

\- Laissez-moi au moins payer la moitié, dit Finch prêt à sortir son portefeuille.

\- Non, je vous invite, répondit Reese tout sourire. Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Bon, mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui invite alors.

\- Mais c'est quand vous voulez ! Rétorqua Reese ayant hâte que Finch l'invite déjà.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant avant de commencer à déambuler dans les rues de la ville. Ils tombèrent alors par hasard sur un vernissage dans une petite galerie d'art. Finch ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant. Reese remarquant alors que son partenaire ne le suivait plus s'arrêta aussi avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il pouvait presque voir des étoiles dans les yeux de l'informaticien et n'hésita donc pas une seule seconde.

\- Vous voulez qu'on aille jeter un œil ? Proposa l'ex-agent.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un grand féru d'art.

\- Mais si c'est pour vous, je pourrais traverser l'Enfer pieds nus, ne put se retenir de dire Reese.

Il vit une légère gêne chez son partenaire, se rendant alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. _J'ai été trop loin sur ce coup là... Je dois être plus prudent à l'avenir._

\- Merci, finit par dire Finch toujours aussi embarrassé par cet aveu.

\- Allons-y, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la galerie.

Les deux hommes passèrent plus de deux heures à l'intérieur, Finch s'arrêtant tous les deux pas ou presque. Il tenta d'expliquer à Reese la différence entre telle et telle toile, mais il se rendit vite compte que cela n'intéressait que moyennement son partenaire.

Reese était en effet plus intéressé par le professeur que par les leçons d'art et de peinture qui lui étaient pourtant si gentiment données. Ils n'en ressortirent que vers seize heures. Alors que Finch pensait qu'ils allaient reprendre le chemin de la bibliothèque, Reese l'emmena ailleurs. Il fut agréablement surpris de se retrouver devant un petit salon de thé.

\- Vous me gâtez vraiment aujourd'hui, remarqua alors Finch en se tournant vers Reese.

\- Je pensais juste que ça pourrait nous faire du bien une telle après-midi. Et puis j'aime bien... commença Reese avant de s'interrompre.

Qu'allez-t-il dire au juste ? _J'aime bien vous faire plaisir ? J'aime bien vous gâter ? J'aime bien vous voir de bonne humeur ?_ Finch l'observa alors, curieux de la suite de sa phrase.

\- J'aime bien voir que vous sortez un peu. Vous êtes toujours enfermé dans la bibliothèque, conclut alors l'ex-agent.

\- En effet. Il est vrai que ça fait du bien, de temps en temps, de sortir un peu. Je vous remercie pour cette délicate attention, répondit Finch.

Ce n'est que plus d'une heure après qu'ils rejoignirent enfin la bibliothèque où Bear les attendait de pieds fermes.

\- Désolé, tu n'auras pas eu de promenade aujourd'hui. Je me rattraperais demain, dit alors Reese. Enfin, ajouta-t-il, si nous n'avons pas de nouveau numéro, bien sûr.

Finch se remit à son rangement pendant que Reese, lui, s'occupait de son arsenal. Chacun dans une pièce, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée dans leur nettoyage. Ce n'est qu'à plus de vingt heures qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, fatigués par cette journée à l'extérieur.

Une fois en bas de la bibliothèque, les deux hommes se dirent au revoir.

\- Bonne nuit Finch, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Reese avant que l'informaticien ne monte dans sa voiture.

\- Bonne nuit Mr Reese, répondit poliment Finch avant de refermer la portière.

Reese le regarda s'éloigner avant de partir aussi en direction de son appartement où, une nouvelle fois, il se retrouverait seul. Seul, avec pour seule compagnie les doux souvenirs de cette journée passée à flâner avec celui qu'il aimait plus que quiconque.


	2. Travail

**_Bonsoir !_**

 ** _Je poste la suite que j'ai failli oublier de mettre... ^^_**

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Travail**_

Le lendemain matin, c'est de bonne humeur que se leva l'ex-agent. Les images de la veille encore en tête, il sortit de son lit. Il se posta quelques instants devant l'une des fenêtres de la pièce, observant les premiers arrivants au parc, juste en dessous. Il aurait bien fait une petite partie, mais il savait que les affaires allaient certainement reprendre bientôt, surtout qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de la machine la veille. Il était assez rare qu'elle ne les contacte pas deux jours de suite. Pas impossible, mais peu probable.

Il prit ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau avant de finir de se dévêtir, prenant enfin place sous le jet rafraîchissant. Le soleil était à peine levé qu'il faisait déjà suffisamment chaud pour lui. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder ça et là, sentant une nouvelle fois ses pensées se concentrer sur son patron et ami. Il aurait été prêt à tout donner pour que l'informaticien se trouve avec lui, en ce moment même. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres à cette pensée et à l'embarras qu'aurait sûrement ressenti Finch à cet instant. Rien que le fait qu'il apprenne ce qu'il pensait aurait évidemment gêné son partenaire. Il n'imaginait même pas les conséquences que pourrait alors avoir tout ceci sur leur relation en tant qu'amis, mais aussi en tant qu'associés. Il secoua la tête, chassant au loin tous ses doutes, ses craintes. Finch ne savait rien de ses réels sentiments et cela ne changerait jamais. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire... Il soupira avant de couper l'eau.

Une fois sortit de la douche et enfin habillé, il retourna dans la pièce principale, fin prêt à partir. Même s'il n'empruntait pas le même chemin le matin, il avait tout de même certaines habitudes qu'il aurait maintenant du mal à changer. La principale étant de s'arrêter prendre une tasse de thé vert pour son patron. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la première fois qu'il lui en avait amené une tasse.

Il se trouvait dans l'un des rayonnages de la bibliothèque, et semblait plongé dans un livre.

\- _Non merci, je ne bois pas de café,_ lui avait alors dit l'informaticien sans même se tourner vers lui.

\- _Thé vert Sencha. Un sucre,_ lui avait-il alors répondu tout en s'approchant de lui.

Finch s'était tourné vers lui, observant les deux gobelets. Il avait fermé son livre.

\- _Vous m'avez bien observé,_ avait ajouté Finch en s'emparant de la tasse.

\- _On se détend Finch,_ avait rétorqué Reese après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. _Ce n'est que du thé. Je ne connais pas encore votre couleur préférée._

Ils s'étaient finalement remis au travail. Même si ce n'était qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres, il avait l'impression que ce jour-là, il avait réussi à faire un pas vers l'informaticien. Un petit, certes, mais un pas tout de même. Il reprit sa route, évitant de prendre le même chemin que la veille. Simple précaution, et aussi tout simplement pour ne pas prendre le risque de repasser devant le fast-food dans lequel il avait déjoué un braquage.

Quelques minutes après il se trouvait au pied de l'immense bâtisse de pierre. Il entra dans la petite ruelle avant de pousser la porte. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'escalier qu'il grimpa rapidement. Quand Reese arriva enfin à l'étage supérieur, il put enfin reposer son regard sur l'informaticien qui était déjà en plein travail. C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'il eut. Le léger doute qu'il avait disparu bien vite quand il remarqua la nouvelle photo affichée sur le tableau transparent.

Il s'approcha de Finch avant de poser la nouvelle tasse de thé près de son partenaire.

\- On dirait que les affaires reprennent.

\- En effet Mr Reese. Qui dit nouvelle semaine, dit nouvelle affaire, lui répondit l'informaticien tout en s'emparant de la tasse encore fumante. Merci, dit-il simplement.

Un bref signe de la tête et Reese s'approchait du tableau où la photo d'une femme, la petite quarantaine était affichée. Cheveux noir et bouclés lui arrivant au dessus des épaules, elle souriait à l'objectif.

\- Ça fait longtemps que son numéro nous est parvenu ? Demanda l'ex-agent en se tournant vers son partenaire.

\- Une petite heure je dirais, lui répondit Finch.

\- Bien, je vous écoute, dit Reese en croisant les bras.

\- Il s'agit de Miss Rosa Olsen, 39 ans. De ce que j'ai pu trouver pour le moment elle travaille depuis neuf ans comme organisatrice de mariage dans une agence de la ville. Elle semble avoir emménagée en ville à cette époque et pour le moment je ne sais pas encore d'où elle venait. Elle semble assez discrète sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez encore rien sur une éventuelle menace ? Ça serait vraiment trop beau, ajouta Reese.

\- Malheureusement non, vous allez devoir vous rendre sur place.

\- Je suis là pour ça après tout.

\- À cette heure-ci elle doit déjà être à son travail. Je sais que votre premier mariage avec Miss Morgan s'est soldé par un divorce, mais je crois qu'il serait bon pour vous de retenter votre chance, vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ? Demanda Finch taquin.

\- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment pu profiter de notre mariage la première fois, mais... s'interrompit l'ex-agent.

\- Oui ? L'encouragea l'informaticien.

 _Mais c'est avec vous que j'aimerais partager cette couverture._ Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire une telle chose. D'une parce que savoir son partenaire sur le devant de la scène l'inquiétait beaucoup trop et de deux, parce que cela reviendrait à avouer ses sentiments pour lui, et ça c'était hors de question. Il n'était pas suicidaire !

\- Mais, reprit Reese, je ne sais pas si elle sera libre.

\- Voulez-vous que je la contacte ? Proposa l'informaticien.

\- Non, répondit Reese un peu trop précipitamment. Je vais m'en occuper, poursuivit-il plus calmement. Sinon, rien d'autre sur notre cliente ? Demanda Reese pour changer de sujet.

\- Célibataire, il semble qu'elle ne se soit jamais mariée. Aucun enfant et pour le moment aucune trace d'éventuels frères ou sœurs. Je poursuis bien sûr mes recherches sur Miss Olsen.

\- Bien, je vais devoir y aller. Je contacterais Zoé en chemin.

\- Je vous envoie de suite l'adresse de son domicile et celle de son lieu de travail.

\- Parfait, dit Reese après avoir reçu les infos. Je vous recontacte plus tard, ajouta t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

\- Soyez prudent, ajouta machinalement l'informaticien tout en continuant de pianoter sur les touches du clavier.

\- Comme toujours, lui répondit Reese avec un rapide signe de la main.

Il quitta finalement la bibliothèque espérant que la mission ne serait pas trop longue. Il y avait encore tellement de chose qu'il voulait partager avec l'informaticien. Tellement d'autre lieux où il voulait l'emmener et tellement d'autre moments qu'il voulait partager en sa compagnie qu'il avait l'impression qu'une vie de suffirait jamais pour tout faire.

Une fois en voiture, il contacta Zoé. Elle répondit assez rapidement.

\- Zoé, dit-il alors que l'appel était accepté.

\- Oh, John. Je ne m'attendais pas à un appel.

\- Je m'en doute, mais je crains d'avoir besoin de toi, expliqua Reese tout en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas disponible.

\- En quoi pourrai-je t'aider ? se renseigna la jeune femme.

\- Ça ne te tenterait pas de donner une seconde chance à notre mariage ? Demanda Reese quelque peu déçu de voir qu'elle semblait prête à les aider dans cette nouvelle affaire.

Reese l'entendit soupirer avant qu'elle ne dise :

\- Si tu avais prit de mes nouvelle dernièrement, tu saurais que je suis très occupée. Mais comme monsieur ne daigne plus me joindre, même pas pour une partie de carte, il est normal que tu ne saches rien, lui dit Zoé.

\- J'ai été très occupé.

\- Tu l'étais tout autant avant, mais cela ne t'empêchait pas de prendre ton téléphone de temps à autre. - …

\- Tu n'aurais pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Zoé perspicace.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai juste d'autres priorités, répondit Reese sur un ton le plus neutre possible.

\- Si tu le dis... En tout cas désolé, mais Harold et toi allaient devoir vous débrouiller comme de grands garçons sur ce coup.

\- On se débrouillera. Merci quand même, dit Reese.  
\- N'hésite pas à m'appeler dès que ton autre priorité t'aura lâché, ajouta la négociatrice.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, répondit Reese en pensant à l'informaticien. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis du genre fidèle.

Après de rapides salutations, il raccrocha. Quelques minutes plus tard il était devant l'appartement de Rosa. Ce dernier se trouvait sur le chemin le conduisant à son lieu de travail, il avait décidé d'y faire un saut avant de la rejoindre à l'agence.

Il se gara devant chez elle avant de descendre de son véhicule. Il grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble avant d'y pénétrer. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au second avant de trouver l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il n'eut évidemment aucune difficulté à crocheter la serrure. Sobrement décoré, l'appartement n'en était pas moins chaleureux. Il fouilla la pièce principale, mettant ainsi la main sur un ordinateur portable dont il copia l'historique. Il passa rapidement aux autres pièces. Une fois l'inspection des lieux terminée et la caméra posée, il repartit. Il savait qu'il devait contacter son partenaire pour le mettre au courant que Zoé ne pourrait malheureusement pas les aider sur ce coup-là, mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier trouve un autre moyen de lui adjoindre une partenaire. Même s'il ne voyait pas beaucoup de personne qui pourrait jouer le rôle de l'épouse... hormis le lieutenant Carter.

Une demi-heure plus tard il arrivait devant le travail de Rosa. Vitrine richement décorée, affiches de mariage en tout genre, il semblait déjà y avoir du monde. Il se gara en face, ayant une vue parfaite sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il observa leur cliente en pleine conversation avec un couple qui se tenait par la main. Il ne put que s'imaginer dans la même situation. Main dans la main avec son partenaire. Cette image le fit sourire autant qu'elle le déprima. Car, qu'importe à quel point il pouvait le souhaiter, une telle situation n'avait vraiment aucune chance de se produire dans la réalité. Il prit quelques photos des gens qui entraient et sortaient des locaux. Rosa sortit un moment, restant sur le pas de la porte. Elle jeta un regard à son portable et Reese décida de le cloner avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'intérieur. Du coup il en profita pour vérifier ses messages et ses appels. Rien hormis des appels du travail. Il se décida enfin à contacter son partenaire.

Après deux sonneries, il eut enfin le plaisir d'entendre de nouveau la voix de son associé.

\- Du nouveau Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch d'entrée de conversation.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier dans son appartement. J'ai fait une copie de son ordinateur. Et de votre côté ?

\- Aucun problème du côté de ses finances et tout semble bien se passer dans son travail. Je n'ai, par contre, pas pu remonter sur les années précédents son arrivée à New-York. Je vais devoir affiner mes recherches.

\- Bien, je suis sûr que vous allez finir par trouver.

\- Je l'espère. Sinon, du côté de Miss Morgan, pourra t-elle nous prêter main forte ? Finit par demander l'informaticien.

\- Malheureusement non, elle est très occupée à sauver la place d'un haut dirigeant. Elle s'en excuse d'ailleurs.

\- Bien, il va falloir vous trouver une autre couverture dans ce cas.

\- Je m'en charge. Pour le moment je pense la surveiller de loin. S'il faut intervenir, j'improviserai.

\- Je vous fais entièrement confiance pour cela Mr Reese, répondit Finch.

Même s'il savait qu'il ne devait rien y voir de particulier, cette confiance que Finch avait en lui lui faisait énormément plaisir et le touchait. Et même s'il ne savait pas exactement quelle place il avait dans le cœur de son partenaire, il savait tout de même qu'il était au moins devenu son ami et peut-être même, avec un peu de chance, son confident. Il savait cependant que Finch n'était pas du genre à se confier, et il l'acceptait. Il espérait juste qu'en cas de problème c'est bien vers lui qu'il se tournerait.

\- Et pour le patron ?

\- Thomas Fowley, 52 ans. Marié depuis 32 ans à Taylor Fowley. Ils ont deux enfants. Henry, 28 ans et Anne Lise 21 ans. Il possède sa boutique "Perfect Day" depuis une quinzaine d'années maintenant. Il ne semble pas avoir de dette liée à son travail.

\- Ça ne serait pas lié au travail ? Et les autres employés ? Demanda Reese en voyant une autre jeune femme remettre un bouquet de roses en place.

\- Trois employés en plus de Rosa. Lydia Sheperd, 32 ans, Marine Humpfrey 27 ans et Mick Jones 34 ans. Je suis justement en train de faire des recherches approfondies sur eux. Je vous en dirais plus, dès que possible.

\- Bien. Je vais devoir vous laisser, elle reçoit de nouveaux clients, remarqua l'ex-agent déçu de devoir abréger la conversation.

\- Bien, à plus tard Mr Reese.

Ils raccrochèrent et Reese prit de nouvelles photos tout en ayant désormais une oreille à l'intérieur.

La pause déjeuner arriva enfin et la jeune femme se rendit dans le restaurant au coin de la rue après s'être assurée que la boutique était bien fermée. Reese la suivit et s'installa à la table juste derrière la sienne. Il commanda seulement un café alors que Rosa prenait commande d'un déjeuner. Ils restèrent près d'une heure pendant laquelle la jeune femme ne reçut ni appel ni message. Elle avait prit un magazine qu'elle feuilletait tout en prenant son repas, peu intéressée par ce qui l'entourait.

Le déjeuner finit, elle repartit à la boutique où son patron semblait être arrivé. Après une rapide discussion sur les clients du matin, il regagna son bureau. Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. C'est finalement Rosa qui s'occupa de la fermeture alors que Thomas, son patron, était parti depuis une dizaine de minutes seulement. Elle ferma derrière elle avant de monter dans sa voiture et de prendre la direction d'un supermarché. Reese la suivit à l'intérieur. Après s'être arrêté à la poissonnerie, elle passa aux légumes puis, après une légère hésitation, elle choisit de se prendre un pot de glace. Elle passa à la caisse avant de remonter dans son véhicule et de se diriger vers son domicile.

Reese resta en planque devant son appartement jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher, peu après vingt-trois heures. Plutôt que de prendre la direction de chez lui, c'est bien en direction de la bibliothèque qu'il se dirigea. Quand il arriva, c'est avec empressement qu'il gravit les marches deux à deux. Il ne savait pas si l'informaticien était encore là et c'est avec regret qu'il remarqua que la grille était déjà fermée et l'installation de l'informaticien déjà éteinte. Il entra tout de même, posant la clé USB sur le bureau de son partenaire avant de jeter un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Tout ici lui faisait penser à son associé et il avait encore du mal à se dire que ses sentiments avaient évolué en si peu de temps. Ce travail qu'il avait accepté espérant se trouver un nouveau but, lui avait apporté une nouvelle stabilité dans sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin un chez lui où retourner, un refuge où il pouvait enfin être pleinement lui. Il avait de nouveaux des amis, des gens sur qui compter et pour qui il comptait aussi. Il avait retrouvé une place, un sens à sa vie et tout ça il ne le devait qu'à une seule personne : Harold Finch. Ce dernier ne devait même pas se douter du rôle important qu'il avait eu sur son existence et combien il lui en était reconnaissant. Reconnaissant de l'avoir recherché. Reconnaissant de l'avoir trouvé. Reconnaissant de l'avoir engagé et surtout reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé de sa sombre existence, de ce passé si noir.

Pour lui, Finch représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans ce monde, dans son monde. Il était sûrement le seul à penser ainsi et se doutait bien que ce dernier ne penserait jamais ainsi de lui, mais qu'importe, il continuerait de le voir comme son sauveur. Il continuerait à le protéger corps et âme, dans l'ombre. Il continuerait à apprendre plus de choses sur lui ou son passé et ainsi combler tout ces blancs. Il voulait toujours en savoir plus sur celui qu'il aimait. Ce qui le faisait rire sans détour. Ce qui le faisait sourire ou même ce qui lui faisait peur. Ce qu'il craignait et ce qu'il aimait. Dans tous les domaines de la vie, il voulait tout connaître de la personne qui avait de nouveau fait battre son cœur et qui lui avait redonné l'envie d'aimer et surtout l'envie d'être aimé.

Il quitta finalement les lieux après de nouvelles caresses pour le malinois. Il referma la grille, jetant un dernier coup d'œil pour ce lieu qu'il était venu à aimer, parce qu'il représentait celui qu'il aimait. Il rentra ensuite chez lui, sans le moindre détour. Il se doutait que demain il allait devoir se trouver une couverture pour entrer dans la boutique et même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, il savait qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'affiche avec une quelconque femme. Pas que Finch risquait d'être jaloux, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce soit le cas, mais il refusait tout bonnement de tromper son partenaire même si c'était pour le bien de sa mission.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Mardi matin. C'est de bonne humeur que Reese se permit de faire un petit détour par la bibliothèque pour saluer son partenaire. Il savait pertinemment qu'à cette heure-ci il devait être à pied d'œuvre. Il ne se trompa évidemment pas. Finch, lui, parut surprit de la visite. _Agréablement surpris ?_ Se permit de penser l'ex-agent devant le léger sourire de l'informaticien quand il le vit débarquer avec son habituel tasse de thé vert.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin d'en faire autant pour moi, dit Finch alors que Reese lui tendait sa tasse de thé.

\- Je sais, mais j'aime vous faire plaisir, dit alors Reese sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Ah... heu, merci Mr Reese, répondit Finch quelque peu embarrassé par tant de franchise.

Reese ne regretta pas son aveu. Pas alors qu'il avait pu voir les joues de son partenaire s'empourprer légèrement. _Finch est vraiment mignon quand il rougit,_ songea Reese un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vous avez trouvé la clé que je vous avais laissé ? Demanda Reese.

\- Oui, je suis justement en train d'y jeter un œil.

\- Bon, dit Reese après avoir regardé sa montre, je vais devoir y aller.

\- Compris. Et encore merci pour le thé, ajouta Finch alors que Reese commençait à s'éloigner.

\- Pas de souci. Je vous recontacte plus tard.

Un rapide "Soyez prudent" de la part de l'informaticien et l'ex-agent quittait la bibliothèque pour se rendre sur le lieu de travail de Rosa.

Quand il arriva sur place, cela faisait environ une demi-heure que la jeune femme avait entamé sa journée. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas rester uniquement à l'extérieur et qu'il lui faudrait, à un moment où un autre, trouver une raison pour entrer. Devait-il en discuter avec son partenaire ? Au risque qu'il lui trouve quelqu'un pour partager sa couverture ? En pensant à son partenaire, une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Et, pourquoi pas ? Se dit l'ex-agent un immense sourire sur le visage.

Heureusement que l'informaticien n'était pas présent pour le voir, sinon, il aurait compris et il n'aurait pas apprécié ce que lui réservait l'ex-agent. Il quitta sa voiture, se dirigeant ensuite vers la boutique où Rosa travaillait. Il inspira profondément avant d'entrer. Rosa se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Bienvenue à Perfect Day. Nous ferons de votre mariage le plus beau jour de votre vie, récita-t-elle à l'ex-agent.

\- Merci, répondit Reese.

\- Je m'appelle Rosa Olsen et je suis à votre entière disposition. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Enchanté Rosa, moi c'est John. En fait, je viens pour me renseigner un peu. Comme vous devez le deviner je vais me marier.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, lui dit Rosa.

\- Et... j'avoue que nous sommes un peu perdus avec tous ces préparatifs.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Vous ne savez pas le nombre de personnes qui viennent nous voir. Votre compagne n'est pas avec vous ? On peut l'attendre si vous le souhaitez.

\- Non, ça ira. Mon compagnon ne pourra malheureusement pas se déplacer.

\- Votre compagnon ? Répéta Rosa pour être sûre avoir bien entendu.

\- Oui.

\- Je vois, dit la jeune femme.

\- Cela pose-t-il un problème ? Demanda Reese.

\- Non ! Non, pas le moins du monde. Mais son avis aurait été très utile pour la suite, lui expliqua Rosa.

\- Je comprends. Malheureusement mon compagnon est très... commença Reese en cherchant ses mots.

\- Réservé ? Tenta alors Rosa.

\- C'est ça, répondit Reese en souriant. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il voudrait quelque chose de très intime et du coup, je voudrais lui faire une surprise, reprit Reese. C'est un jour particulier après tout, conclut l'ex-agent.

\- Vous savez donc parfaitement ce qui lui plaira ? ajouta Rosa.

\- Oh oui, sans aucun doute, rétorqua John.

\- Vous pensez tout de même qu'il pourra passer ? Une fois au moins...

\- Je ne sais pas... Nous sommes après tout un couple assez atypique, remarqua Reese en pensant à l'informaticien.

\- Je comprends. Nous allons donc maintenant passer en revue tout ce qui est censé être prêt pour le jour J et, selon votre avancement, je vous aiderais. J'ai, par conséquent, une autre question à vous poser.

\- Allez-y, dit Reese.

\- Pour quand est fixée la date de votre mariage ?

\- Le mois prochain. Le 16 plus précisément.

\- Une signification précise ? Demanda Rosa par curiosité.

\- C'est le jour de notre rencontre, se souvint Reese. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tôt et que vous saurez nous aider, dit alors Reese feignant d'être inquiet.

\- Pas de souci. Nous sommes en relation avec plusieurs autres enseignes et elles savent répondre aux urgences, répondit Rosa en souriant.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Nous allons voir les grandes lignes et vous me direz ce qui est déjà complètement prêt pour le jour J, ce pourquoi il reste quelques détails à revoir et ce qui ne l'est pas du tout encore.

\- Parfait, je suis tout à vous.

\- Bien, allons dans mon bureau.

John suivit Rosa dans une pièce annexe. Il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait parler à Finch, mais pour le moment il préférait garder pour lui qu'il l'avait fait passer pour son futur époux. De toute façon, il n'avait donné aucun nom et ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient vraiment devoir se marier...


	3. Recherches

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 ** _Je viens tout juste de me rendre compte que nous étions jeudi et... qu'il fallait donc que je poste un nouveau chapitre ! Et oui, un peu plus et j'allais oublier de vous donner l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Honte à moi... :(  
_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! (en espérant que cela va vous plaire ^^)_**

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Recherches**_

Une fois installée derrière son bureau, Rosa sortit une feuille.

\- Bon, commençons.

Reese, assis en face d'elle, se tenait prêt à répondre à toutes ses questions. Il espérait juste pouvoir répondre à toutes.

\- Bon, la date du mariage est bien fixée. Et je suppose que la mairie est déjà prévenue ? Demanda Rosa prête à prendre des notes.

\- Oui, depuis un moment déjà. Je m'en suis moi même occupé.

\- Bien. Comptez-vous ne faire qu'un mariage civil ou aussi un mariage religieux ? Parce que dans ce cas là, il est nécessaire d'avoir l'accord de l'église aussi.

\- Nous faisons les deux. Par contre, le second ne se déroulera pas dans une église, mais dans un autre lieu de notre choix, rectifia l'ex-agent.

\- Puis-je savoir où ? Demanda Rosa, stylo en main.

\- Dans un hôtel dont nous connaissons le propriétaire, dit Reese en pensant à l'hôtel dont Finch était le propriétaire.

\- Parfait tout ça. Ce sera donc en intérieur et le lieu est bien réservé, dit-elle tout en prenant note de ce que lui disait Reese.

\- Les costumes sont-il prêts ?

\- Pour mon compagnon, je suppose que oui, mais j'avoue que pour moi... répondit Reese.

\- Ce n'est pas un souci. J'ai justement rendez-vous cette après-midi chez un de nos fournisseurs, je pense qu'il pourrait bien vous caser dans son planning.

\- Ah, vous me sauvez la vie.

\- Bien, nous verrons cela plus tard. J'ai rendez-vous à 14 H, je vous donnerais l'adresse et vous me rejoindrez là-bas directement.

\- Compris.

\- Bien, maintenant en ce qui concerne la suite, avez-vous décidé d'un thème pour votre mariage ? Demanda ensuite Rosa.

\- Non, on va tout faire dans la simplicité, lui expliqua Reese.

\- Bien, et pour le budget, il doit bien y avoir un plafond à ne pas dépasser tout de même ?

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, dit Reese en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

\- On verra ça plus tard si vous préférez en discuter avec votre compagnon. Et pour les traiteurs, vous en avez déjà réservé un ?

\- Non, j'admets qu'il y a un tel choix que je me suis senti un peu perdu, dit Reese lui donnant des raisons de plus de venir la revoir assez souvent.

\- Je vais vous donner quelques adresses dans ce cas. Il ne reste que les faire-part. Si la date approche à grand pas, il serait temps d'envoyer les invitations.

\- Oui, et je suppose que vous avez des modèles, non ?

\- En effet. Je peux vous les montrer avant que vous ne partiez ?

\- Parfait, dit Reese en la remerciant d'un sourire.

Rosa prit quelques notes supplémentaires avant de se lever. Reese la suivit jusque dans la salle principale. Elle lui donna finalement un grand livre contenant des faire-part.

\- Je vous laisse jeter un œil, et voici pour vous.

Elle lui tendit un papier. Reese l'examina rapidement avant de mettre dans sa poche le papier où se trouvait l'adresse du tailleur pour son futur costume.

\- Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe.

\- Bien, dit Reese.

De là où il était il avait une vue imprenable sur la rue, et sur la pièce où tout le monde se trouvait. Il jeta un œil vers l'extérieur et remarqua une voiture déjà garée là à son arrivée. Le chauffeur était toujours à l'intérieur, accompagné par un passager. Il remarqua une paire de jumelles, pointée vers le magasin, dans les mains du passager. De là où il était il ne pouvait cependant pas voir la plaque d'immatriculation. Il évita de se faire remarquer. Il choisit deux ou trois faire-part les plus simples possibles. Blanc avec une écriture cursive. Au bout d'une demi-heure Rosa revint vers lui, lui apportant des livres avec des modèles de décorations florales.

\- On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait vous intéresser.  
\- Merci, répondit Reese en s'emparant des livres.

Il passa la matinée à regarder, sélectionner et demander conseil à leur numéro. La pause de midi sonna rapidement et Reese dû finalement quitter la boutique. Il prit rapidement et discrètement en photo la plaque de la voiture toujours là avant de l'envoyer à Finch. Rosa passa finalement la pause déjeuner dans son bureau. Pendant celle-ci, Reese reçut un nouvel appel de son partenaire.

\- J'ai pu trouver le propriétaire de la voiture. Il s'agit en réalité d'une voiture de location louée par Mr Antonio Reales.

\- Vous avez des infos sur lui ?

\- En effet. Je viens de mettre la main sur son casier judiciaire et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il est bien chargé.

\- Nous voilà avec un sérieux client alors. Qu'avez-vous sur lui ? Un lien avec Rosa ?

\- Il se pourrait. J'ai tout de même demandé des informations supplémentaires au lieutenant Carter. Je pense les avoir d'ici une petite heure. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Mr Reales sort tout juste de prison pour bonne conduite.

\- Bonne conduite ? À peine sorti qu'il se remet au boulot.

\- Vous avez pu approcher Miss Olsen ? Demanda Finch.

\- Oui, tout s'est bien passé. J'ai même un autre rendez-vous à 14 H.

\- Et tout cela sans la présence de Miss Morgan ? Vous avez toujours un plan B on dirait, lui fit remarquer Finch.

\- Si on veut.

 _Si c'était le cas, j'aurai trouvé un plan pour vous faire tomber dans mes bras..._ songea Reese.

\- Sinon, rien de nouveau concernant Rosa ? Se renseigna l'ex-agent.

\- J'ai fini d'éplucher le passé des autres employés et de son patron et je n'ai rien trouvé. Concernant Miss Olsen, je n'ai rien pu trouver sur son travail ou sur sa vie personnelle avant son arrivée à New-York il y a huit ans. C'est comme-ci elle n'existait pas avant.

\- Elle pourrait donc être la victime tout comme la criminelle, remarqua alors Reese.

\- En effet. Vous allez devoir être sur vos gardes lors de votre prochain rendez-vous, le prévint Finch.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous vous inquiétez déjà de quelque chose qui ne se produira peut-être pas, remarqua Reese taquin.

Reese devina un sourire chez son partenaire.

\- Je n'y peux rien. C'est plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, mais vous devriez y être habitué.

\- Et vous aussi. Surtout que c'est vous qui m'avez engagé tout en connaissant les risques. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu aussi inquiet à nos débuts, remarqua Reese.

 _C'est vrai,_ pensa-t-il alors. _Devrais-je y voir un signe ?_ Se demanda l'ex-agent retrouvant tout à coup espoir.

\- Ou bien je savais mieux masquer mon anxiété ? Tenta Finch lui même surprit par cette remarque si juste.

\- Peut-être, répondit Reese.

Après quelques autres échanges, Finch raccrocha. La dernière remarque de son partenaire l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Maintenant qu'il le lui avait fait remarquer, il se disait qu'en effet, à leurs débuts, il ne lui semblait pas avoir été aussi inquiet pour son partenaire qu'il ne l'était désormais. Pourquoi ? Certes, leur relation avait évolué, mais était-ce justement à cause de cette évolution qu'il s'inquiétait davantage pour lui ? Parce que désormais il le voyait plus comme un ami que comme un employé ? N'y avait-il pas autre chose de plus important ? Mais si oui, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment interrogé sur ce qu'il ressentait pour son agent. Un profond respect ? Ça allait de soit. De l'amitié ? Sans aucun doute maintenant. Quoi d'autre ?

Il commença à réfléchir à ce que Reese lui inspirait. Avec ce dernier il se sentait toujours en sécurité. Avec lui, il était sûr que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il savait qu'il avait une confiance inébranlable envers son partenaire, mais d'où pouvait-elle bien venir ? Il soupira devant cette impasse. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Sinon il n'apprécierait pas autant son thé du matin. Il ne serait pas autant soulagé à chaque fois que son partenaire revenait sans la moindre égratignure. Il n'apprécierait pas autant les moments passés sur son temps libre avec l'ex-agent. Appréciant leurs repas en tête-à-tête... Il s'arrêta presque de respirer quand il se rendit compte où ses pensées l'avaient emmenées. _Non... Ce n'est pas possible..._

Alors qu'il tentait de démêler le vrai du faux, son portable sonna. Il regarda le nom de l'appelant avant de décrocher.

\- Oui lieutenant Carter ?

\- J'ai des infos pour vous concernant Reales.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- Il a plongé il y a huit ans environ avec son frère Raul Reales.

\- Pour ?

\- Meurtre. C'était par contre à Los Angeles à l'époque.

\- Ce n'était pas ici ? Répéta Finch.

\- En effet. De ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est grâce au témoignage d'une femme qu'ils ont pu être arrêtés. Ils avaient échappés à de nombreuses reprises à la prison, mais ils ont finalement plongé. Raul est d'ailleurs encore derrière les barreaux. Par contre son frère...

\- Est ici à New-York, la coupa Finch. Vous avez le nom de la femme qui a témoigné contre eux à l'époque ?

\- Malheureusement non. Elle a bénéficié de la protection de témoin et personne ne connaît sa nouvelle identité. Vous enquêtez sur Antonio ?

\- Pas exactement, mais il semblerait qu'il ait son rôle à jouer là-dedans.

\- Bien, besoin d'autre chose ? Se renseigna le lieutenant Carter.

\- Pas pour le moment, je vous remercie.

Ils raccrochèrent rapidement et Finch commença de nouvelles recherches concernant l'enquête menée huit ans auparavant dont Joss lui avait envoyé une copie par mail.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quatorze heures arrivèrent finalement et Reese se rendit sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Il remarqua que le véhicule d'Antonio suivait toujours Rosa et se gara quelques voitures derrière lui, non loin de la boutique de costumes où l'organisatrice l'attendait.

\- Pile à l'heure Mr Anderson, le salua Rosa en arrivant devant la boutique.

\- Toujours, répondit Reese.

Il ouvrit la porte, faisant ensuite signe à Rosa d'entrer la première.

\- Et gentleman on dirait, remarqua Rosa en souriant. Votre compagnon a bien de la chance.

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui en ai de l'avoir rencontré.

Une fois entré, Reese suivit Rosa jusqu'au comptoir de l'accueil. Elle donna son nom, signalant à l'hôtesse qu'elle avait déjà rendez-vous. Le patron lui même vint les accueillir avant de les emmener dans une pièce du fond.

\- On va vous faire essayer quelques costumes et vous nous direz celui qui vous convient. Nous prendrons par la même occasion vos mensurations pour la touche finale avant de vous donner une date pour venir le récupérer, expliqua Stephan, le directeur. Je vous laisse entre leurs mains expertes.

\- Je reviens dès que j'en aurais fini, lui dit alors Rosa.

\- Merci bien, répondit Reese alors qu'on lui amenait déjà plusieurs costumes.

Après une bonne demi-heure Rosa rejoignit John dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Comment se passe les essayages ? Y en a t-il un qui vous plaît ? Demanda l'organisatrice en prenant place en face de John.

\- J'aime bien celui-ci, répondit Reese tout en vérifiant le rendu dans ce costume.

\- Il est vrai qu'il vous sied parfaitement. Ce blanc nacré est parfait, remarqua Rosa. Et votre compagnon, savez-vous quel genre de costume il a choisi pour la cérémonie ?

\- Non, se sera la surprise le jour J. De toute façon, quoiqu'il porte, cela lui ira toujours parfaitement. Bien mieux qu'à moi en tout cas, ajouta Reese en pensant à Finch.

\- Quel genre de personne est-il ? Demanda Rosa en prenant place sur une des deux chaises présentes dans la pièce.

Reese sembla réfléchir. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas trop en dire sur Finch, et en même temps il avait envie que le monde entier sache à quel point celui qu'il aimait était parfait. Il se doutait que Finch n'apprécierait pas vraiment qu'il parle ainsi de lui, et profita de son absence pour répondre tranquillement :

\- Il aime le thé. N'est jamais en retard, je dirais même qu'il est toujours en avance. Je ne sais pas si ses connaissances ont une limite, mais à chaque fois il m'impressionne toujours plus avec elles. Quel que soit le domaine, commença Reese un léger sourire sur le visage.

Rosa l'écouta, attentivement, notant le changement dans le regard de son client. Le visage de celui-ci paraissait s'être attendri au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de son compagnon.

\- Il est doué pour voir quand je lui cache quelque chose. Même quand c'est censé être une surprise, il sait toujours quand je ne lui dis pas tout. C'est la personne la plus discrète et perspicace que je connaisse, mais aussi la plus loyale et la plus droite. On peut toujours compter sur lui en cas de besoin. Et puis il est tellement élégant, ajouta Reese oubliant presque l'endroit où il se trouvait ou le fait qu'il était toujours en pleine mission.

\- Et bien, ça doit vraiment être une personne unique, dit alors Rosa alors que Reese se taisait, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- C'est bien le mot : unique. Et je suis plus que flatté qu'il m'ait choisi, moi et mon passé, pour rester à ses côtés, avoua Reese pour la première fois à voix haute.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le costume choisit et les mensurations prises, Rosa et Reese pouvaient enfin quitter les lieux.

\- La commande sera prête la semaine prochaine, lui avait alors dit l'un des vendeurs de la boutique.

\- Parfait, avait répondu Rosa avant de rejoindre Reese à la porte d'entrée.

\- Vous avez d'autres courses à faire ou vous retournez à Perfect Day ? Demanda Reese.

\- Non, plus de course. Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Rosa curieuse.

\- J'aimerais avoir votre avis pour la décoration de la pièce, répondit Reese.

\- Bien, on peut voir ça une fois de retour à la boutique, si cela vous convient bien sûr.

\- C'est parfait.

Comme à leur arrivée, Reese lui tint la porte. Il remonta dans sa voiture notant l'absence de celle d'Antonio. Il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la boutique où elle travaillait avant de la suivre à l'intérieur. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart. Elle apporta ensuite de nombreux livres avec de nombreux exemples de décoration, selon la saison, le thème, ou bien les couleurs. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à feuilleter les magazines quand Reese reçut un coup de fil.

\- Quand on parle du loup, dit Reese trouvant une excuse pour répondre un peu à l'écart.

\- Allez-y je vous en prie, dit Rosa en s'éloignant pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Oui Harold, répondit Reese sachant que Rosa devait encore l'entendre.

Quand il la vit parler avec une autre employée, il se détendit légèrement.

\- Du nouveau pour moi ? Demanda Reese.

D'abord surpris par l'utilisation soudaine de son prénom, Finch reprit contenance.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé sur Miss Olsen avant son installation dans cette ville.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il y a un peu plus de huit ans, les frères Reales ont été arrêté et emprisonné grâce avant tout au témoignage d'une femme. De ce que j'ai pu trouver elle se nommait Patricia Hart. Tout comme Miss Olsen n'a aucune existence avant ces huit dernières années, Miss Hart ne donne plus signe de vie depuis cette même date.

\- Rosa serait en fait Patricia ?

\- C'est ce qui me semble le plus logique.

\- Et maintenant qu'un des frères est sorti de prison, il se serait mis à sa recherche par vengeance ? Demanda Reese devinant que c'était le même cheminement qu'avait dû suivre les pensées de l'informaticien.

\- C'est tout du moins le raisonnement que j'ai eu.

\- En tout cas il va falloir mettre la main sur Antonio au plus vite. Je m'en occuperais ce soir. Si vous pouviez déjà le chercher, cela me ferait gagner du temps.

\- Bien, je le cherche de suite et tient le lieutenant Carter au courant. C'est tout de même elle qui viendra l'arrêter à la fin de notre enquête.

\- Bien, je vous laisse vous en charger.

Ils raccrochèrent et Rosa revint finalement près de Reese. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à regarder des magazines en tout genre au point que Reese se sentait complètement épuisé à la fin de la journée.

\- Ca vous dérange si je repasse demain en cas de besoin ? Demanda Reese au cas où il ne mettrait pas la main sur Antonio entre temps.

\- Non, pas de souci vous êtes le bienvenu ici, répondit Rosa en souriant. Mais maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, nous allons bientôt fermer.

\- Bien, je vous dis peut-être à demain.

Il quitta les lieux avant de monter dans sa voiture. Il attendit le départ de Rosa avant de commencer à la suivre. Alors qu'elle venait de s'arrêter dans une boulangerie, il reçut un appel de son partenaire.

\- Je viens repérer notre homme qui se dirige actuellement vers le domicile de notre numéro, l'informa l'informaticien.

\- Bien, j'y vais de suite.

Il laissa tomber sa filature, préférant désormais arriver chez Rosa avant cette dernière. Quand il arriva sur place, il repéra immédiatement la voiture louée par Antonio. Il quitta rapidement son véhicule avant de monter à l'étage de l'appartement de Rosa. Quand il arriva il trouva un homme tentant de force la serrure de Rosa. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui quand ce dernier le repéra et porta sa main dans son dos. Aucun des deux ne semblait prendre le dessus. Finalement l'homme parvint à échapper à la prise de Reese et prit rapidement la fuite. Reese tenta de le suivre, mais lorsqu'il arriva au pied de l'immeuble il ne trouva personne et la voiture n'était plus là. Il remontait dans la sienne au moment où Rosa se garait. Elle monta chez elle, ne sachant pas que quelques minutes plus tôt un tueur se trouvait juste devant chez elle.

Reese passa la soirée, tout comme la veille à surveiller les lieux. Il appela finalement Finch vers un peu plus de vingt heures.

\- Je crois que je vais rester là, dit alors Reese une fois l'appel accepté.

\- Si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire, répondit Finch dont l'inquiétude montait soudainement en flèche.

\- Je vais par contre avoir besoin de Lionel demain pour qu'il garde un œil sur Rosa pendant que je pars à la recherche d'Antonio.

\- Je verrais ça avec lui demain matin, lui dit Finch.

\- Merci. Et ne vous en faites pas, je serais prudent.

Finch soupira. Une nouvelle fois son partenaire avait su lire en lui alors qu'il n'était même pas à ses côtés. Il sourit alors : tout comme il était prêt à tout pour protéger son partenaire, ce dernier était vraiment aux petits soins avec lui. Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, ou en tout cas fit tout pour en ignorer la raison, mais cette idée que Reese veillait sur lui, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps quelqu'un n'avait plus ainsi veillé sur lui, ni depuis combien de temps cela lui faisait autant plaisir. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir un ami aussi proche que Reese. Oublié ce que ça faisait de compter pour quelqu'un au point qu'il soit prêt à tout pour le soutenir. Il avait oublié la douce sensation que procurait le fait d'être aimé par une autre personne. Aimer n'était cependant peut-être pas le terme à employer en parlant de Reese, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment à l'heure actuelle.

\- Bien, je vais faire en sorte de retrouver notre homme le plus vite possible comme cela...

\- Vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter ? Tenta Reese taquin.

\- Non, je crains de continuer à m'inquiéter tant que vous serez sur le terrain.

Cela fit chaud au cœur de Reese.

\- Merci, répondit simplement l'ex agent.

Quelques minutes après il raccrochait, portant toute son attention sur l'appartement de Rosa.


	4. Conclusion ?

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 ** _Suite et fin de cette courte fic. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! (en espérant que cela va vous plaire ^^)_**

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Conclusion ?**_

Le lendemain matin, c'est aux aurores que Finch entra dans la bibliothèque. Il s'installa rapidement après avoir remplit les gamelles du malinois. Il se fit couler une tasse de thé pendant que son système redémarrait. Une fois prêt, il chercha à localiser Antonio Reales. Pour cela il pirata les données de l'agence de location de voiture ayant ainsi accès aux données GPS des véhicules. Il trouva rapidement le lieu où se trouvait la menace. Il surveilla ce dernier tout en compilant déjà un maximum de données qui pourraient être utiles, lors de son arrestation, pour le lieutenant Carter.

Vers huit heures, il téléphona au lieutenant Fusco, comme Reese le lui avait demandé la veille au soir.

\- Ici Fusco, répondit ce dernier.

\- Lieutenant Fusco, je crains d'avoir besoin de votre aide pour notre enquête, lui dit de but en blanc l'informaticien.

\- Maintenant ? Parce que là je suis assez pris. Je dois me rendre au tribunal pour une enquête dans laquelle je dois témoigner.

\- Et le lieutenant Carter ? Demanda ensuite Finch.

\- Elle est en déplacement sur une autre enquête et je ne sais même pas quand elle reviendra, répondit Fusco désolé.

\- Bien. Tant pis, nous nous débrouillerons sans vous, répondit Finch.

Après de rapides excuses, le lieutenant Fusco raccrocha, laissant Finch chercher une solution. Il n'en trouva évidemment qu'une. Une, dont il savait déjà qu'elle ne plairait pas à son associé. _Tant pis,_ se dit Finch. _Pas vraiment le choix sur ce coup._

Il contacta finalement Reese pour le mettre au courant de la situation.

\- Bien, je vais de ce pas retrouver Antonio.

\- Parfait, le lieutenant Fusco est en chemin, il devrait être sur place d'ici cinq minutes, mentit l'informaticien. Je vous ai envoyé les données GPS de Mr Reales, vous pourrez ainsi le suivre plus facilement.

\- Merci Finch.

Voyant que l'informaticien ne semblait rien ajouter, il demanda :

\- Rien d'autre ?

Finch sembla réfléchir.

\- Non, je crois que c'est tout, répondit-il peu sûr.

\- Pas de recommandation aujourd'hui ?

À cette remarque Finch sourit.

\- Soyez prudent Mr Reese, dit finalement l'informaticien avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Cette simple petite phrase boosta le moral de son partenaire. Prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses, il quitta l'immeuble de Rosa dont cette dernière était justement en train de sortir. Il prit alors la direction que prenait en ce moment même Antonio.

Pendant ce temps, Finch venait d'arriver devant la boutique de Rosa. Elle était entrée depuis une dizaine de minutes et après avoir pesé une nouvelle fois le pour et le contre, il sortit finalement de sa voiture. Il traversa la route avant de poser la main sur la poignée. Il inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la boutique. Il jeta un coup d'œil, repérant immédiatement leur numéro. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui vint l'accueillir.

\- Bienvenue à Perfect Day. Nous ferons de votre mariage le plus beau jour de votre vie, récita une nouvelle fois Rosa.

Finch la salua d'un rapide signe de la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Rosa Olsen et je suis à votre entière disposition. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda ensuite cette dernière.

\- Mon ami John Anderson est venu récemment et je voulais...

\- Oh, je vois bien de qui vous voulez parler, le coupa Rosa. Vous êtes donc son compagnon ? Demanda Rosa. Il avait bien raison, vous êtes très élégant, lui fit part Rosa.

Finch, quand à lui, ne savait quoi dire. _Son compagnon ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de se répéter Finch en boucle.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur, je venais juste pour...

\- Ne soyez pas gêné Mr...

\- Wren, dit alors Finch. Comme je le disais...

\- Vous êtes bien le compagnon de Mr John Anderson, non ? D'après ce qu'il m'a dit en tout cas.

 _Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il a encore joué !_ Se demanda Finch.

\- Vous pouvez me laisser un instant s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il en sortant son portable de sa poche.

\- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Finch contacta alors son partenaire.

\- Du nouveau Finch ? Demanda Reese alors qu'il filait enfin la voiture d'Antonio.

\- Puis-je savoir qu'elle couverture vous avez pris auprès de Miss Olsen ? Lui demanda Finch de but en blanc.

\- Heu... Pourquoi cette question ? Tenta Reese espérant échapper à la question.

\- Mr Reese... ajouta Finch sur un ton calme, mais qui refusait toute échappatoire.

\- Celui d'un futur marié, évidemment, dit Reese tout en restant vague.

\- Puis-je avoir le nom de la future mariée ? Se renseigna ensuite l'informaticien.

\- Je...

\- …

Reese se sentit pris au piège. Mais comment avait-il pu deviner qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose sur ce coup ? À moins que...

\- Où êtes-vous Finch ? Demanda alors Reese.

Finch déglutit péniblement. C'était maintenant lui qui se sentait démasqué.

\- Je croyais que Lionel devait la surveiller ! Se plaignit Reese à savoir Finch sur le terrain.

\- Le lieutenant Fusco était malheureusement déjà pris, répondit Finch. Mais cela ne justifie pas la fait que... que vous...

Reese savait que si Finch apprenait qu'il l'avait fait passer pour son compagnon, cela risquait de mal se passer pour lui. L'heure était peut-être venue pour lui de s'expliquer sur ses motivations ? Reese, voyant que l'informaticien ne finissait pas sa phrase ajouta :

\- Vous auriez dû me prévenir que Lionel ne pouvait pas venir, je serais resté auprès de Rosa.

Le meilleur moyen pour lui d'échapper au sujet principal était tout simplement de fuir en changeant de sujet de conversation. Il savait bien que l'informaticien ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement, mais tant pis.

\- Plus vite vous aurez attrapé Mr Reales, plus vite Miss Olsen sera tranquille et surtout en sécurité, lui fit remarquer Finch. Nous parlerons du reste plus tard je suppose, dit alors Finch, mais ne pensez pas y échapper Mr Reese, vous me devez des explications.

\- Bien, répondit Reese résigné.

Il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait finir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire en premier : perdre la confiance de Finch par exemple.

Ils raccrochèrent finalement. Reese observa un homme descendre de la voiture d'Antonio et ce dernier monter côté conducteur.

\- Te voilà enfin, murmura Reese pour lui-même.

Il reprit sa filature.

Pendant ce temps, voyant que Finch avait fini sa conversation téléphonique, Rosa se rapprocha de ce dernier.

\- Mr Wren ?

\- Oui ? Répondit Finch en se tournant vers elle.

\- Mr Anderson m'a déjà fait part de certains de ses choix pour votre cérémonie. Voulez-vous voir ce qu'il a sélectionné ? Demanda Rosa peu sûre d'elle au vu du début de leur conversation.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Finch quelque peu sur la défensive.

Il suivit la jeune femme vers le fond de la pièce. Il prit place devant une table, alors que la jeune femme partait dans son bureau. Elle revint avec plusieurs livres.

\- Alors là, ce sont les faire-part, dit-elle les lui montrant.

Finch les trouva simples, mais très élégants. _Un peu comme lui,_ se dit Finch en pensant à son partenaire. Cette pensée si soudaine l'étonna quelque peu.

\- Voilà quelques décorations qu'il a retenu pour le lieu. Il m'a aussi précisé que cela se passera dans un hôtel qu'un de vos amis dirige, ajouta Rosa.

\- En effet, admit Finch du bout des lèvres.

Il voyait parfaitement de quel hôtel elle parlait. Il nota la sobriété et la simplicité des décorations. Une nouvelle fois élégantes mais sobres sans pour autant que cela donne un rendu banal. Tout ce qu'il avait sélectionné avait un côté raffiné qui lui plaisait bien. Il ne savait pas si Reese avait choisi ou non au hasard, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait bon goût. Il s'imaginait parfaitement Reese en train de réfléchir à la couleur des nappes, au type de vaisselle ou même au genre de lumières qu'il y aurait. Il ne put alors empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'organisatrice qu'était Rosa. Elle sembla même soulagée de cette réaction.

\- Et voici quelques titres qu'il a sélectionnés. Il a tenu tout particulièrement à cet air d'opéra, lui expliqua Rosa.

Finch remarqua évidemment qu'il avait déjà parlé de ce morceau à son partenaire, le jugeant une des plus grandes réussites dans l'opéra. Il était heureux de voir que son partenaire l'avait écouté et surtout avait bien retenu le nom de la chanson et son interprète. Une douce chaleur l'emplit alors à la pensée de son partenaire.

Il ne sut pas ce qui attira son attention, mais il leva subitement les yeux vers la porte d'entrée. Il remarqua un homme entrer précipitamment. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la menace qui planait sur Rosa, leur numéro. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à son partenaire ? Instinctivement il se leva avant de se placer devant Rosa qui semblait en proie à la panique. Il allait tenter de la rassurer quand ce fut lui qui le fut. Reese entra immédiatement à la suite d'Antonio avant de l'attraper par le bras avant que ce dernier ne se rende compte de sa présence. Reese le désarma rapidement poussant alors Antonio à en venir aux mains.

Rosa eut alors un malaise et Finch la fit asseoir.

\- Tout va bien se passer Miss Olsen.

\- Mais qui êtes vous ?

\- Cela n'est guère important. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que rien ne vous arrivera.

Devant le ton plein d'assurance de Finch, elle hocha faiblement la tête. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux hommes qui se battaient encore. Finch en profita pour contacter le lieutenant Carter. Par chance, elle était en chemin pour le commissariat. Elle fit alors un détour. Reese mit rapidement Antonio K.O.. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de venir vers son partenaire.

\- Tout va bien pour vous ? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

\- Nous allons très bien Mr Re... John, se corrigea-t-il, un regard vers Rosa.

\- Merci, dit alors l'organisatrice.

\- Le lieutenant Carter est en route, lui fit part Finch.

\- Bien, elle pourra le renvoyer derrière les barreaux. Il ne restera plus qu'à attraper son complice, mais je ne pense pas que se soit si difficile.

Quelques minutes après, Carter faisait son apparition laissant l'opportunité à l'informaticien et à l'ex-agent de s'éclipser.

Chacun prit sa voiture pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'il allait devoir parler de ce qui s'était passé. Reese ne se sentait pas prêt à mentir à son partenaire. Mais après tout il n'avait pas le choix... Hormis celui de lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments, et ça il ne le voyait pas comme une bonne option. Finch, lui, était tout aussi inquiet surtout depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments envers Reese pouvaient bien en cacher un autre. Un bien plus important, et surtout interdit, que celui de l'amitié.

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, Finch prit place devant les écrans, comme si de rien n'était, pendant que Reese se mettait à jouer avec le malinois.

\- Alors, toujours envie de parler ? Demanda soudainement Reese.

\- Vous vous doutez bien que je vais vous demander une explication.

\- C'était juste une couverture, lui dit Reese.

\- Et au lieu d'inventer une fiancée de toutes pièces, il a fallu que vous...

\- Que je vous prenne comme compagnon ?

Finch pinça les lèvres. Un tic qui fit se dessiner un demi-sourire sur le visage de l'ex-agent. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pourrait ainsi mentir à son patron sur ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

\- Cela vous dérange tant que ça ? Demanda Reese à voix basse.

Finch lut une certaine tristesse dans le regard et dans le ton de son partenaire. Quand il vit le regard plein de tendresse que Reese posa sur lui, il ne put que repenser à ce que lui avait dit Rosa un peu plus tôt.

\- _Votre compagnon vous aime vraiment plus que tout,_ avait-elle dit. _Cela se voit à sa façon de parler de vous. Avec un visage si tendre, un regard plein de douceur et surtout ce sourire si simple, mais emplit de tellement d'amour._

Il se demanda alors, et si... Et si ce qu'il ressentait depuis sûrement un moment déjà, sans s'en être pourtant rendu compte, ne concernait pas que lui ? Et s'il n'y avait pas que son amitié qui avait évolué vers un sentiment plus fort encore ? Et si Reese aussi le ressentait ? Cela expliquerait pleins de choses maintenant. Comme son comportement en sa présence. Son envie de le combler qu'il entrapercevait de temps à autre. Ses sourires si soudains. Ces observations si minutieuses le concernant.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Se surprit à demander Finch le cœur battant.

Reese posa son regard sur Finch. Le regard fuyant, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait le troubler à ce point ? Avait-il deviné sa raison ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi une telle réaction ? Lui qui s'était plutôt attendu à un rejet, ou en tout cas à ce que Finch veuille mettre un peu de distance entre eux... Il ne semblait pourtant pas que se soit ce que Finch lui réservait.

\- Je ne voyais personne d'autre pour remplir ce rôle, répondit honnêtement l'ex-agent.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda l'informaticien le cœur battant comme jamais.

\- Je... je ne désire que vous... lâcha-t-il finalement.

Aucune réaction apparente de la part de Finch. En réalité celui-ci était en plein débat intérieur concernant la signification de ces quelques mots et surtout sur les sentiments qu'ils avaient déclenché chez lui. Un soulagement inexplicable. Presque de l'euphorie. Du coup, il se doutait que la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu précédemment était décidément la moins attendue, mais pourtant la bonne.

N'ayant aucune réponse de la part de l'informaticien, ne serait-ce qu'une réaction, Reese commença à faire demi-tour. Finch posa alors son regard sur lui. Un regard inquiet de le voir partir loin de lui et surtout de le perdre à tout jamais. Tout était encore en désordre dans ses pensées, mais il était cependant sûr d'une chose : il ne supporterait pas une vie sans son partenaire. Il se leva alors :

\- Mr Reese, l'appela-t-il.

Reese s'arrêta sans se retourner.

\- Merci, fut tout ce que Finch trouva à dire.

Reese leva alors son regard vers lui et, devant la gêne et l'embarras qui se lisaient sur le visage et dans les yeux de Finch, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quelque peu soulagé. Non, Finch n'allait pas chercher à se débarrasser de lui. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mes sentiments ne me gêneront en rien dans nos missions, voulut le rassurer l'ex-agent.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, mais...

Si les sentiments de Reese à son égard n'étaient pas une gêne pour la suite de leur travail, Finch avait peur que les siens en soit une.

À ces mots Reese paniqua quelque peu et s'avança vers l'informaticien.

\- Je saurais me tenir, dit Reese. Vous ne verrez même pas que j'ai des sentiments pour vous, tenta Reese craignant de plus en plus de le perdre.

\- Ce n'est pas de vos sentiments qu'il s'agit... mais bien des miens.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tout semble si normal pour vous, mais pour moi... tout est si nouveau.

Reese n'était pas sûr de suivre Finch. Parlait-il des sentiments qu'il venait de lui avouer ou de ses sentiments à lui ? Dans ce cas, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il l'aimait aussi. C'était, dans ce cas, le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout et se précipita sur Finch avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de le soulever vers le sien. Il baissa lentement son visage vers celui de Finch, comme pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser. Mais non, Finch ne fit rien d'autre que fermer les yeux, inquiet et pourtant impatient en même temps que la suite arrive.

Tout doucement Reese baissa son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres viennent frôler celles de son vis-à-vis. Il les caressa avant de s'en emparer le plus délicatement possible de peur de briser la magie de l'instant présent. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de sentir une légère réponse de l'informaticien à son baiser. Reese l'embrassa alors avec plus de sérénité, ses doutes tous envolés. Les mains de Finch bougèrent d'elles mêmes, venant se placer sur celles de Reese qui tenaient toujours son visage en coupe. Les baisers se succédèrent avec de plus en plus de passion et de fougue. Finch éloigna finalement son visage de celui de l'ex-agent, à bout de souffle. Reese le prit dans ses bras, le front de Finch reposant désormais sur sa poitrine.

\- Je vous aime Harold, crut alors bon de dire l'ex-agent.

Finch, sachant que Reese ne pouvait le voir, se permit un petit sourire. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais l'entendre lui faisait tout de même extrêmement plaisir. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'être aimé pouvait rendre si heureux ou encore qu'être dans les bras de l'autre pouvait être aussi plaisant. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'ex-agent avant de sentir les bras de ce dernier se refermer un peu plus autour de son corps.

\- Et si on allait ailleurs ? Proposa Reese de but en blanc.

Reese sentit avant de la voir la panique chez son partenaire. Ce dernier venait de lever vers lui un visage complètement perdu.

\- Je... articula péniblement Finch n'arrivant pas à parler.

\- Je vois, ça va un peu trop vite pour vous, remarqua Reese.

Finch hocha simplement la tête. Reese le connaissait vraiment par cœur.

\- Bien, et si on allait juste déjeuner alors ? Proposa Reese.

\- Bonne idée, répondit Finch, retrouvant enfin sa voix.

Il prit Finch par la main avant de l'emmener vers l'escalier. Il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son partenaire.

\- Le mariage est maintenu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit les joues de Finch s'empourprer alors qu'il se tournait vers lui. Devant le regard moqueur et le grand sourire de l'ex-agent, Finch comprit qu'il ne faisait que le taquiner pour faire redescendre la tension. Il sourit alors, le remerciant mentalement pour cela. Il savait qu'il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir exprimer clairement ses sentiments, mais il savait aussi que Reese saurait se faire patient... Et là, il savait qu'il lui laisserait autant de temps que nécessaire pour digérer tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Deux mois plus tard, Reese avait enfin l'impression d'être en couple avec l'informaticien. Ce dernier ne lui avait peut-être pas encore dit les mots qu'il attendait tant, mais qu'importe, il savait mieux que quiconque ce que l'informaticien ressentait et surtout envers lui. Il observa la silhouette de ce dernier comme il sortait de la salle de bains. Depuis un mois, Finch passait toujours les week-end chez lui. Il ne connaissait pas d'autre bonheur que celui de se réveiller dans les bras de son partenaire ou celui de se réveiller avec l'odeur du petit-déjeuner flottant dans la pièce.

Reese quitta discrètement son lit alors que Finch se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour lui faire couler une tasse de café bien chaude. Il passa rapidement ses bras autour de la taille de l'informaticien avant de l'attirer tout contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de le sentir frissonner tout contre lui.

\- Toujours aussi sensible, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner Reese.

\- Toujours aussi taquin, répondit Finch en souriant. Le petit-déjeuner...

\- Devra attendre, murmura alors Reese.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Finch quelque peu étonné.

\- J'ai trop envie de vous... susurra Reese à l'oreille de Finch avant de la lui mordiller.

Finch ne comprenait toujours pas comment son partenaire pouvait lui faire rendre aussi rapidement les armes. Même quand il voulait lui résister, de toutes ses forces, il n'y parvenait pas. Entre les mains de l'ex-agent, il se sentait tout chose, incapable de résister à son désir de plus en plus grand.

\- Même après cette nuit ? Demanda Finch toujours aussi gêné par tant de démonstration.

\- Surtout après cette nuit, répondit Reese.

Finch se laissa faire une nouvelle fois, maudissant sa faiblesse de ne pas savoir résister à son partenaire. Alors qu'il se trouvait désormais sur le lit, sa chemise déjà grande ouverte, il ne put que sourire.

\- Je vous aime Harold, lui dit une nouvelle fois Reese. Et je compte bien vous le prouver encore une fois.

Alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur le corps désormais en grande partie dévêtu de l'informaticien, Reese ajouta, entre deux baisers.

\- Je vous aime... Ne l'oubliez... jamais...

Il continua de l'embrasser, le sentant de plus en plus réceptif à ses caresses. Finch prit son courage à deux mains et dit alors, pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire :

\- Je vous aime aussi John.

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un baiser encore plus passionné que les précédents, enfin, si c'était possible.

\- Et pour notre mariage, vous voyez ça comment ? Demanda Reese en parsemant le torse de l'informaticien d'une pluie de baisers.

Finch ne put répondre alors que le plaisir se déversait en vagues successives dans son corps. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Reese attendait vraiment une réponse de sa part. Ils partageaient déjà des liens sacrés et puissants. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se prouver leur amour indéfectible par le mariage. Ils passèrent une nouvelle matinée au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tant que la réalité ne venait pas les ramener sur Terre, ils comptaient bien profiter de leur liberté, tout les deux, ensemble à tout jamais...


End file.
